Summon Zombie Dogs
' Summon Zombie Dogs' is a Defensive Witch Doctor skill, unlocked at level 4. In-game When activated, summons Zombie Dogs, which are autonomous minions following the Witch Doctor. Originally the spell summons three of them, and only three can be summoned at a time, but with certain passives, the limit (and amount summoned per cast) can be increased up to six. With all means of summoning them combined, one can have no more than ten dogs at once. Each Dog is killable, blocks enemy pathing, and deals 30% damage as Physical on every attack. They have roughly 1/8 of the Witch Doctor's total Life, and fully benefit from their Armor and resistances, as well as Elemental Damage skill bonuses, elites damage and damage reduction, and many other stats, but not from Life per Hit (attacks have zero proc coefficient). Summoning the Dogs costs no Mana, but has a 45 seconds cooldown. Many other skills and items may summon Zombie Dogs, even if the Witch Doctor has no Summon Zombie Dogs skill, but having it is the only way to enhance them with runes. Note that only Zombie Dogs summoned through the Summon Zombie Dogs spell may be sacrificed. Runes *'Rabid Dogs': damage type changes to Poison, each attack also deals 30% damage as Poison over 3 seconds. *'Final Gift': when Zombie Dogs die (no matter the cause of death), they have a 15% chance to leave behind a health globe. *'Life Link': 10% of the unsaved damage taken by the Witch Doctor is split evenly among Zombie Dogs. *'Burning Dogs': damage type changes to Fire, and each dog burns enemies within 5 yards of itself for 20% damage as Fire per second. *'Leeching Beasts': Zombie Dogs' attacks gain 100% Life on Hit (technically, a Proc Coefficient of 1). Non-rune enhancements *'Uhkapian Serpent' (Legendary Mojo): additional 25-30% of unsaved damage taken by the Witch Doctor is split evenly among Zombie Dogs. *' ' (Legendary Mojo): every 4-6 seconds, automatically summons a Zombie Dog. *'Mask of Jeram' (Legendary Voodoo Mask): increases damage of Zombie Dogs by 75%. *'Tasker and Theo' (Legendary Gloves): Zombie Dogs attack 40-50% faster. *'The Tall Man's Finger' (Legendary Ring): all Zombie Dogs are replaced with one colossal Dog, which has +400% Life and damage of all other Dogs combined. *'Anessazi Edge' (Legendary Ceremonial Knife): each Zombie Dog will Stun all enemies within 10 yards of for 1.5 seconds when summoned (through any way). *'Death is Life': each enemy dying in the Grasp of the Dead area has a 15% chance to spawn a health globe or summon a Zombie Dog. *'Next of Kin': each sacrificed Dog has a 35% chance to be resurrected with full Life. Passives *'Jungle Fortitude': Zombie Dogs (and the Witch Doctor) take 15% less damage. *'Circle of Life': whenever an enemy dies within 20 yards of the Witch Doctor (increased by health / gold pickup radius), there is a 30% chance to summon an additional Zombie Dog. *'Zombie Handler': increases maximum number of Zombie Dogs and amount summoned per cast by one, and increases their Life by 20%. *'Fierce Loyalty': increases maximum number of Zombie Dogs and amount summoned per cast by one, and increases movement speed by 30% when not in combat if any pets are alive. *'Tribal Rites': reduces cooldown by 25%. *'Midnight Feast': increases maximum number of Zombie Dogs and amount summoned per cast by one, and increases their damage by 50%. Development Originally, Zombie dogs could be enchanted with poison or fire bonus damage, if the Witch Doctor used his attack skills, Locust Swarm and Skull of Flame respectively on them. Enchanting them would not harm the dogs, but grant them the appropriate elemental power. However, Bashiok revealed in later posts that this effect has been removed, but was then replaced with similar runes. Originally, the Zombie Dogs were called Mongrels. Gallery Image:Mongrel-summon.jpg|A Witch Doctor summoning a zombie dog Image:mongrel1.JPG|Two zombie dogs Image:mongrelpoison.JPG|Two zombie dogs enchanted with Locust Swarm Class_WD_Summon_Zdogs.png|Achievement panel image of Zombie Dogs Category:Skills Category:Diablo III Skills Category:Witch Doctor Skills Category:Witch Doctor